teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kanima
Kanima to zmiennokształtny, który występował w sezonie drugim oraz piątym serialu MTV, ''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak''. Historia W legendzie o Kanimie znalezionym w Bestiariuszu należącym do rodziny Argent, stworzenie jest znane jako broń zemsty; legenda, o której mowa, opisuje południowoamerykańskiego księdza, który przejął kontrolę nad Kanimą i użył go, by pozbyć się swojej wioski morderców. Im bardziej kapłan czyli nowy mistrz stworzenia wpływali na Kanimę, symbiotyczna więź między nimi wzrastała, aż wola kapłana spowodowała, że Kanima zabiła każdego, kogo chciał, bez względu na to, czy zasługiwał na taki los. Kanima jest w istocie wilkołakiem, którego transformacja poszła źle w wyniku osobistych demonów z przeszłości, co spowodowało, że zmutowali przybierali bardziej formę gada. W przeciwieństwie do wilkołaka, który jest istotą nadprzyrodzoną predysponowany do szukania paczki, Kanima jest z natury podporządkowanym stworzeniem, które poszukuje mistrz do kontrolowania swoich działań. Jackson Whittemore jest jedyną znaną osobą z serii, która jest prawdziwą Kanima, chociaż sądząc po zdjęciach pacjentów z ośrodku Eichen, którzy wykonywali zabieg trepanacji przez Gabriela Valacka, w najnowszej historii Beacon Hills było przynajmniej kilka Kanim. Ostatecznie Jackson stał się tym stworzeniem po tym, jak został ugryziony przez Dereka Hale, gdy jego wewnętrzne emocjonalne problemy (wynikające ze śmierci jego biologicznych rodziców przed jego narodzinami i jego późniejszej adopcji przez rodzina Whittemore) zepsuły jego przeminę. Zamiast transformacji jak u większość wilkołaków, transformacja Kanimy jest znacznie wolniejsza i bardziej subtelna, do tego stopnia, że na początku nie zdają sobie nawet sprawy, że są inne; zostało to udowodnione po tym, jak Jackson otrzymał ugryzienie i wierzył, że był w jakiś sposób odporny na to, ponieważ stracił przytomność podczas pełni księżyca i nie zaczął świadomie pokazywać swoich mocy jeszcze kilka tygodni później. To dalej potwierdza teorię, że transformacja Kanimy jest w pewnym sensie zepsuta i doprowadziła do potwierdzenia tezy Kształt, jaki przyjmujesz, odzwierciedla osobę, którą jesteś. Według Petera Hale, Kanima ma formę Bety i Alfy, chociaż Jackson demonstrował jedynie formę Beta. Gerard Argent próbował przekształcić Jacksona w formę Alfa, co uczyniłoby go jeszcze silniejszym po tak krótkim okresie podczas którego Kanima otoczyłby się kokonem własnego jadu. Jednak proces został przerwany, zanim Jackson mógł dokończyć przemianę. Jeśli Kanima odkryje przyczynę swojego istnienia, na przykład rozwiązując kryzys tożsamości i pamiętając, kim jest, gen wilkołaka naprawi się i sprawi, że staną się prawdziwymi wilkołakami. W przypadku wilkołaka, który niegdyś był Kanimą, zachowują oni pewne zdolności i cechy, takie jak jad Kanimy i ich gadziw oczy, które mogą zostać przywołane zamiast swoich wilczych oczu z dodatkową koncentracją. Będą także w stanie przywołać ogon, a ogólna wola będzie miała zwiększoną tolerancję na niektóre gatunki wilków. Wygląd Kanima ma wielkość przeciętnego człowieka. Ma ciemnozielone, gadzie łuski; podczas gdy forma Beta ma długi, gładki, normalny ogon, ogon Alfy ma okrągły koniec, który jest pokryty kolcami, które mogą być pokryte przez jad. Forma Alfy zawiera również skrzydła na grzbiecie Kanimy. Obie formy Kanima mają bardzo duże i ostre pazury, prawie jak szpony, które rozładowują jakiś rodzaj paralitycznego jadu, który jest zdolny uczynić swoją ofiarę całkowicie nieruchomą w ciągu kilku sekund. Czas potrzebny na całkowite sparaliżowanie, a także czas, przez jaki dana osoba pozostaje sparaliżowana, zmienia się w zależności od kilku różnych czynników, takich jak stopień narażenia na jad i sposób ich ekspozycji, a także, czy nie ofiara ma nadprzyrodzoną zdolność uzdrawiania. Jak większość gadów, Kanima może wspinać się po ścianach. Kanima ma również długie, cienkie, dwurzędowe kły, które wyglądają podobnie do Wendigo. Charakter Kanimy są opisywane jako stworzenia społeczne i pragną mistrza, czyli kogoś, kto by je kontrolował. Gdy połączenie zostanie nawiązane, Kanima zwykle zrobi wszystko, co usłyszy. Jeśli więź jest wystarczająco silna, to mistrz będzie musiał tylko powiedzieć rozkaz, a Kanima to wykona. Na przykład Matt Daehler zaczął robić zdjęcia ludziom, których chciał, żeby Jackson zabił, a nastolatek robił to, co mu powiedziano bez pytania. Ta więź ostatecznie wzrosła do tego stopnia, że Matt musiał tylko pomyśleć o tym, kogo chciał zabić lub pokazać w ich stronę, zanim Jackson, by ich zaatakował, wskazując na telepatyczne połączenie między nimi w miarę upływu czasu. Jednak po tym, jak Matt zmusił Jacksona, by zabił kilka osób z drużyny pływackiej Beacon Hills High School w 2006 roku, Matt wysłał Jacksona, by zabił małżeństwo z drużyny; choć Jackson skutecznie zabił tego człowieka, nie był w stanie zabić kobiety po tym, jak uświadomił sobie, że jest w ciąży. Uważa się, że dzieje się tak dlatego, że Kanimy mają zabijać tylko tych, którzy popełnili morderstwo, a zabicie kobiety w ciąży oznaczało zabicie niewinnej osoby wraz z winnymi. Możliwe jest również, że przeszłość Jacksona uniemożliwiła mu również przejście przez to. Ponieważ Matt złamał metafizyczne reguły Kanimy, zaczął przekształcać się sam w tą postać jako karę, chociaż został zabity przed zakończeniem transformacji. Wydaje się również, że Kanimy przyjmuje pewne cechy osobowości swojego mistrza. Na przykład, podczas gdy Jackson był kontrolowany przez Matta, nabrał on lęku Matta przed wodą. W rezultacie Jackson, będąc w formie Kanimy, bał się skakać w basenie, gdzie ukrywali się Derek Hale i Stiles Stilinski, chroniąc ich przed atakiem, nawet pomimo tego, że Jackson był kapitanem drużyny pływackiej jako człowiek i oczywiście nie bał się wody. Po tym jak Gerard Argent zabił Matta i przejął kontrolę nad Jacksonem jako Kanimą, Jackson stracił strach przed wodą, którą pozyskał od niego i według Gerarda, nie bał się już niczego, ponieważ sam Gerard niczego się nie bał. Dodatkowo Kanima wydaje się bać własnego wyglądu, prawdopodobnie z powodu nierozwiązanych problemów z tożsamością. Zostało to udowodnione, gdy Scott McCall próbował użyć odłamka zwierciadła jako broni przeciwko Jacksonowi, kiedy był w formie Kanimy. Kiedy Jackson zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze, przestraszył się i uciekł pozostawiając swoją potencjalną zdobycz. Moce i umiejętności * [[Nadprzyrodzona siła|'Nadprzyrodzona siła']]: Kanima ma ogromną siłę. Zostało to zademonstrowane w niemal każdym starciu z nim, ponieważ Jackson wykazał zdolność rozdzierania kości, rozrywania drzwi samochodu i łamania stalowych ścian z blachy. Kanima ma przewagę nad większością, jeśli nie wszystkimi, wilkołakami. * [[Nadprzyrodzona szybkość|'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość']]: Kanimy są zdolne do biegania szybciej niż jakikolwiek człowiek, a także wydają się szybsi niż wilkołaki; zostało to zasugerowane, gdy Derek Hale ścigał Jacksona, ale nie mógł go dogonić, dopóki Kanima się nie zatrzymała. Wydaje się również, że biegają szybciej podczas jazdy na czworakach. * Nadprzyrodzona zwinność: Kanimy posiadają nadprzyrodzoną zwinność i odruchy. Kanima była znana z łatwego wspinania się po pionowych powierzchniach, takich jak ściany lub budynki, może wykonywać wiele ćwiczeń gimnastycznych i akrobatycznych, aby pomóc w ich umiejętnościach walki. Są również zdolne do skoków na bardzo duże odległości, a także na bardzo wielkich wysokościach. * [[Nadprzyrodzona wytrzymałość|'Nadprzyrodzona wytrzymałość']]: Kanimy są bardzo wytrzymałe. Są znacznie trwalsze na spowodowane urazy, dzięki czemu można je rzucać przez ściany i wysokie wysokości, a i tak odniosą małe obrażenia. Wydaje się, że są znacznie trwalsze niż wilkołaki, ponieważ Chris Argent opróżnił cały magazyn dla Jacksona i nawet go nie spowolnił, a Allison Argent strzeliła mu w czaszkę łukiem z kuszy, a on po prostu syknął i wyciągnął ją nie będąc nawet niezdolnym do pracy. Skóra Kanimy-Chimery Tracy Stewart okazała się niezniszczalna dla ludzkiej broni; tylko substancje, takie jak pazury zmiennokształtnego czy magiczna katana Kiry Yukimury, mogą ją zranić. * [[Nadprzyrodzone zmysły|'Nadprzyrodzone zmysły']]: Kanimy mają niezwykle wrażliwe zmysły wzroku, słuchu i węchu. Mogą widzieć w ciemnościach i na dużych odległościach, śledzić zapachy nawet na kilka mil i z łatwością słyszą szeptane rozmowy z daleka. Ta umiejętność pozwala im robić rzeczy, których żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie zrobić. * Szybka regeneracja: chociaż Kanimas są niezwykle wytrzymałymi stworzeniami, które są trudne do zranienia, są w stanie szybko wyleczyć nawet najcięższe obrażenia, takie jak wielokrotne postrzelanie, przebicie nożem i pazurami, a nawet odcięcie gardła przez Alfę, w przypadku, gdy udaje im się zranić. Ten czynnik uzdrawiający pozwala im leczyć się z niemal wszystkiego w ciągu kilku chwil, czyniąc ich jeszcze bardziej odpornymi na ataki niż są, ponieważ Kanimy wydają się być w stanie wyleczyć się z noża w mózgu, czegoś, czego żadne inne nadprzyrodzone stworzenie mogą nie przetrwać. Ponieważ ich czynnik leczniczy jest tak ekstremalny, jak wilkołaki, zakładając, że Kanimy nie może zostać odurzone alkoholem lub narkotykami, i prawdopodobnie mają znacznie wydłużoną młodość i długość życia. * Zmiennokształtność: Kanima posiada zdolność kształtowania zmiany swojego ciała w jaszczurkę, a także są w stanie tylko częściowo pokazywać pewne cechy na ciele, takie jak ich oczy, aby sprawić, że będą świecić lub zmieniać swoją skórę i pokazywać szpony. Kanima zazwyczaj w pełni się przekształca, bo są silniejsi w tej formie; kiedy tak się dzieje, jego całe ciało staje się wężem z gładkimi, lśniącymi zielonymi łuskami. Kiedy w swojej pełnej formie pazury Kanimy są bardziej jak szponami, które wydzielają truciznę. * Jad Kanimy: pazury Kanimy i czubek ich ogona zawierają nieznaną postać jadu, która może paraliżować ofiary w ciągu kilku sekund, w zależności od ilości i zdolności leczniczej ofiary. Kontakt ze skórą jest wymagany, aby jad przynosił skutek. Widząc, że Kanima jest jak wąż, nie może zostać sparaliżowana przez własny jad; jednak w ludzkiej postaci może zostać sparaliżowany, co doprowadziło do trudności w poznaniu prawdziwej tożsamości Kanima. Jeśli jad Kanimy zostanie wstrzyknięty ludzkiemu ciału za pomocą środków dożylnych, spowoduje to sparaliżowanie ich przepony i uniemożliwi oddychanie. Jednak ten efekt uboczny nie wydaje się przytrafić istotom nadprzyrodzonym o przyspieszonych zdolnościach uzdrawiania, ponieważ Deucalion, miał wstrzykniętą część jadu Chimery Tracy i był po prostu sparaliżowany przez kilka godzin. * Wspinaczka po ścianach: Kanima, podobnie jak niektóre gady, ma zdolność wspinania się po pionowych powierzchniach rękami i stopami, nawet do punktu zwisania do góry dnem z sufitu. Słabości * [[Popiół górski|'Popiół górski']]: Kanimas nie może przejść przez barierę stworzoną przez popiół. Jeśli zrobiono ją poprawnie, nie będą miały wyjścia. Ta słabość rozciąga się również na mistrza Kanima, niezależnie od tego, czy są oni naprawdę nadprzyrodzeni. Jednak ta słabość nie dotyczy Chimery-Kanimy, ponieważ nie są naprawdę nadprzyrodzonymi stworzeniami. * Pan Kanimy: Kanima cierpi na te same słabości, co jego pan. Matt Daehler nie mógł pływać i bał się wody, więc Kanima, także nie mogła do niej wejść, kiedy był pod jego kontrolą. * Ketemina: Chociaż Kanima działa krótko w bardzo, bardzo dużych dawkach, Kanima może być tymczasowo obezwładniona przez zastrzyki zwierzęcej substancji uspokajającej, ketamine. Zostało to zademonstrowane, kiedy Isaac Lahey wstrzyknął całą fiolkę w szyję Jacksona, chociaż lek zneutralizował go tylko przez kilka minut, zanim przekształcił się w swoją formę Kanima i uciekł. Ciekawostki *Kanima w ludzkiej postaci jest podatna na swój jad. *Kanima nie wie czym jest, czego skutkiem jest to, że boi się swojego odbicia w lustrze. *To co wpływa na pana, wpływa również na Kanime. *Jeśli osoba kontrolująca Kanime złamie zasady postępowania z nią, sama staje się Kanimą. * Jeśli właściciel Kanimy zostanie zabity, morderca automatycznie staje się nowym właścicielem. *Kanima również jak wilkołak jest najsilniejsza w czasie pełni, a każda następna pełnia wzmacnia ją. *Kanima nie posiada zapachu. *Kanima boi się tego, co jej właściciel. Przedstawiciele Colton-Haynes-Jackson-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-20-The-Wolves-of-War.jpg|Jackson Whittemore Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Tracy's_Half_Kanima_Form.png|Tracy Stewart Nawigacja Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Stworzenia z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Stworzenia z sezonu 6